Battle For Loud Island
by cobrax267
Summary: Firey Builds A portal That Can Take you To Different Dimensions. But when they all got pushed into the portal. they where teleported to the loud family house. And Meet a boy With 10 sisters. I don't own The Loud House Or Battle For Dream Island.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(In the World of Bfdi)

Leafy- hey Needy. Do you think the weird speaker box is from space

Needle- *Slaps leafy*. Don't call me Needy. But no.

Firey- Hey Guys. i got something Special!.

Leafy- What is it Firey?

Firey- I Build a portal so we can teleport to different dimensions.

Leafy- Oh uh. Why did you build it?

Firey- because i was bored and tired of other contestants getting eliminated so i build it.

Pen- WOAH!. Firey. What is that?

Firey- Oh. a portal.

Eraser- a portal?. Can we go in it.

Firey- oh not yet. Let me test it.

Blocky- hey guys. How's it going?

Firey- *Picks up Blocky*

Blocky- wait. What are you-

Firey- *throws Blocky into the portal*

Leafy- woah. Thats cool.

Firey- thank you.

Snowball- IM SO BOARD AND ITS STUPID.

Spongy- Hey.

Snowball- GET THE HECK OUTTA MY WAY YOU FAT OAF. *Kicks Spongy*

Firey- so lets enter this portal now.

Leafy- okay lets- *Gets hit and everyone gets punched into the portal*

Icey- ooh. A portal *Goes in portal

Rocky- *goes in portal. Along with woody and teardrop*

Flower- hey where are you guys going?. *Goes into Portal*

Pin- What. a Portal?. Aah. I Well Go inside. *Jumps into portal*

Bubble pencil and match- *Go Into Portal*

Snowball- WAIT FOR ME YOU IDIOTS!. *Goes Into Portal*

Tennis ball- Hey GB. look a portal

Golf Ball- Yeah. Let's Get In.

Tennis Ball- Well my calculations says that this portal might let us to a diff-

Golf Ball- Lets Just Get in Already *Both go into portal*-

1 Hour Later.

*Whole BFDI cast fall into the ground by a big house*

Leafy- Woah. Where Are we?

Golf ball- Where pretty much got teleported into a different dimension. There might be people in this house.

Pen- Hmm. You're Probably Right.

Lola- *Comes Out The door* What Noise is That Coming Fro-*Sees the Bfdi Cast*

5 minutes later.

Blocky- Ummmmmmm…...Hi?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lola- *Goes Back into the house*

Pen- What Was that all about?

Eraser- Dunno.

8 Seconds later

Lola- AAAHHHHHHH!

Luna- What is is little dudet?

Lola- Come look outside. There are objects that can talk!

Lynn- Huh?

Lincoln- Oh Please. Come on lola. Objects Can't Talk.

Lisa- Yea.

Lola- Im Serious. Come Look!

Lincoln- us.

3 minutes later

Lola- *Opens Door* Look.

Lynn Luna Lincoln And Lisa- *Gasp*

Pen- Hi

Pencil- Hello

Snowball- WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT.

Match- OMG. SB. Don't Be Rude. Jeez

Bubble- Ooo. Look She Brought More Visitors :D.

Luna- What?. Dude. They Can Talk

Lynn- But for real. Why are these Objects In The Front Yard Of Our House?!

Lincoln- We Don't know.

Lisa- Hmmm. We need to figure this out.

Pen- Ummmm. What Can We Do Now Since We Don't Know you Guys?.

Lincoln- uuuhhhh. Hold On A Second.

Lynn Luna Lisa And Lola- *Goes Back into The House*

Bubble- Yoy. They Seem Pretty Nice.

Pencil- I Know Right.

Golf Ball- This sucks.

Pin- Shut Up GB.

(While Inside The Loud House)

Lincoln- What Are We Gonna Do?.

Lynn- I don't Know. We Can't let Mom and Dad See These Objects On Our Porch.

Lisa- Well It's A Good Thing Mom And Dad Are On Vacation For 5 Weeks.

Luna- Well Should We Let Them In?

Lisa- I think so.

Lola- But. there's A Big Fat Sponge There. How Is he gonna fit in here?,

Lisa- Hmmm. Im Guessing We'll Just Have To Put Him In the Backyard.

Luna- Ok. What About The Other Objects.

Lisa- Just Let Them In.

Luna- *Opens Door* Alright Dudes. You Can Come in.

Whole Bfdi Cast- YAY!

Spongy- yay

Lisa- Wait. You Giant Sponge. You Might Want To Come In The Backyard.

Spongy- Ok :)

2 Hours Later

Lynn- Wow. A Tennis Ball And A Golf Ball.

Golf Ball- Yeah Yeah.

Tennis Ball- What's Your Name? You Seem Pretty Nice.

Lynn- My Name Is Lynn. Lynn Loud. I love Sports. So you Guys Might Be fun!

Tennis Ball- Okay :)

Woody- *Tries Touching Luna While Being Scared* Eeeehhhh.

Luna- Oh. Hi There.

Woody- *Hides Behind Eraser*

Luna- Ummm. Is He Okay. He Seems Pretty Scared Dude.

Pencil- Oh Sorry. Sometimes He Gets Scared Of EveryThing.

Luna- oh.

Lincoln- So. Your a TearDrop Right.

TearDrop- *Nods*

Lincoln- Can't Talk. Huh. Hmmmmm.

Lola- Hmmm. *Sees Icey* That Ice Block Might Be A Great Friend.

Icey- Hello

Lola- Hi

Pen- Where"s Firey?

Lisa- Oh. I put Him In The Fireproof Bubble So He Can't Burn The Whole House Down.

Pen- Oh.

Lynn- Wait. Where's Lana Lily Luan Leni And Lori

Lisa- Lily Luan And Lana Are In Their Rooms. Leni Is At The Mall. And Lori Is With Bobby.

Lynn- Oh

Lana- *Walks In*. Hey. Do we Have Vi- *Sees Bfdi Cast*

Leafy- Hi

Pencil- Hey

Match- Yellow!

Bubble- YOY!. There's More Of Them. She's So Cute.

Lana- Aww Thank You F- *Accidentally Pops Bubble*

Lynn Luna Lincoln Lisa Lola And The Bfdi Cast- *Gasp*

Lana- Sorry. I didn't Mean To.

Leafy- Aww. Don't Worry Little One. We Got A Recovery Center.

Lisa- A Recovery Center?

Pencil- Yea. We Put It In your BackYard Where Spongy Is.

Bubble- *comes Out The Back Door* Yoy Yay!

Lana- Sorry I Pop You.

Bubble- Aw That's Okay :)

Lynn- OKAY! Let's Get The Others So They Can Meet These Guys.

Bubble- There's More?. YOY:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coiny- Da Ba dee Da Ba Die Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die. (Sees Portal) Huh?

Coiny- What's this? A Portal To Mars Or A different Dimension?.

Coiny- Hmmm. Where is everybody?

Coiny- Did they all go threw here?

Coiny- ahh What the heck i'll go in here. (Goes threw Portal)

-MeanWhile In The Loud House-

Lola- Ugh. Why is woody screaming like a baby!

Pen- He's Scared Of Everything.

Eraser- Yep. YEP YEP!

Luna- Well we gotta quiet him down.

Pin- I got an idea.

Pin- *Grabs Woody and throws him at house*

Loud Family And Bfdi Cast- PIN!

Pin- WHAT?!

Lincoln- you just threw him a 's house.

Lana- Yeah

Pin- Ah. who cares. Nothing bads gonna happen.

Angry - NICE THROWING LOUDS! *Throws Woody back at the loud house*

Pen- well it least that stopped him from screaming out loudly!.

Lynn- i agree.

Firey- Yea.

Lisa- Wait. the portal is open.

Firey- who Is it?

Blocky- i don't know.

Coiny- AAAAAHHHHHHHH- OOF. Ouch.

Pin- Coiny?

Lola- What? A Coin?

Firey- I look. Its coiny the jerk!

Coiny- SHUT UP! *Slaps Firey*

Firey- HEY! *Slaps Coiny*

Lana- there slapping each other.

Luna- they seem to hate each other dudes.

Lisa- You got that right.

Leni- Hey guys im ho- *Sees talking objects*

Leni- ooo. Are these objects.

Pin- Yeah!. What are you gonna do about it?

Leni- oooo is this a needle. Is her name needy?

Needle- *Slaps Leni*

Leni- OW!

Needle- DON'T CALL ME NEEDY!

Leni- sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

I Haven't Uploaded A Chapter On This Story For A While.

So Here Is The Fourth Chapter. Oh And Some Of The BFB Cast Will Be In The Next Chapter.

Chapter 4

Announcer- Welp. Time To Get The Contestants.

The Announcer Goes To Check On The Contestants But Finds Out They're Gone.

Announcer- Where Did They Go?.

Meanwhile In The Loud House.

Golf Ball- Hmmmmmmmmm…

Tennis Ball- Hey Golf Ball.

Golf Ball- Hi.

Tennis Ball- What do you think about the 11 kids that we met?

Golf ball- good. I suppose.

Tennis Ball- Well we might meet the friends that they have.

Golf ball- how did you know that?

Tennis ball- one of them told me.

Golf ball- oh. Hmmm. i wonder what the others are doing?

2 minutes later

Lincoln- Wait Needle.

Needle- Yes?

Lincoln- Why do you don't like being called Needy?

Needle- *sighs* Because-

Pen- HEY EVERYBODY.

Lincoln- Umm...Hi

Pen- Hey Lincoln!

Lincoln- Soooo. What do you want?

Pen- Just to see where is everyone at.

Lincoln- Oh They're Just Hanging Out.

Pen- Okay Then.

Bubble: Hey Guys I'm Hungry And I Want Yoyle Cake!

Lana Loud: What's Yoyle Cake?

Golf Ball: It's A Cake That Has A Berry That Looks Like This! (Holds Up Yoyle Berry)

Lana Loud: I Want It!

Golf Ball: You Can't Eat It. Because It Will Turn You Into Yoyle Metal. Which Is Unfreezable If You Throw Freeze Juice At It.

Lana Loud: Aww Man.

Firey: So. What Should We Do?

Leni Loud: I Know. Let's Pour Water On You Firey. (Grabs A Bucket Of Water)

Firey: NO WAIT DON'T!

Leni Loud: Why?

Firey: Because Water Is My Poison.

Leni Loud: How Is Water Your Poison?

Lisa Loud: Leni. It's Because He's Made Of Fire. Water Will Extinguish Firey And Kill Him

Golf Ball: That's True.

Leni Loud: Oh. :I

Blocky: Anyway We Should Take A Nap.

Lynn Loud: Yeah It's Getting Late.

Lincoln Loud: Yep Let's All Go To Sleep.

Pen: But What About Us.

Tennis Ball: Maybe We Can Just Use Spongy As A Mattress.

Eraser: Alright Then.

Lincoln Loud: Welp Let's Say Good Night!

Everybody: Good Night!


End file.
